


Void in Rain

by Vanilya



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Keyblade Master Aqua (Kingdom Hearts), Scala ad Caelum (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilya/pseuds/Vanilya
Summary: Aqua finds the door to light but she doesn't know where it leads.
Relationships: Aqua/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Raindrop

In the Dark World

Aqua was walking in the shore, listening the sound of waves . She didn't know how long she's been there. The only thing she knows was she really wanted to get out of this place. She froze at the sight of two boys are walking towards to some kind of a door, at the surface of water. Aqua realized that the door will be the key for her freedom. She started running towards to door. She missed the boys but couldn't care because she managed to get that door before closing. Aqua felt relieved. The warm of light make her feel better with each step. Aqua actually didn't know where it gonna lead but it must be a world more welcoming than realm of darkness.

Vanitas was watching his reflection on the sea when he feels the light coming from sky. He glanced over and saw a light ball is coming directly to him. It was too late for escaping. Before he even could take a step he found a blue haired girl on top of him. His golden eyes shot open with the realization of this 'raindrop' girl is his enemy. But it was in the past, yeah... So he finally decided up carry her to his house the only house without any heartless in it. When he was destroyed by Ventus he found himself in the realm of darkness. He fought 7 years in there and for his luck he found a dark corridor and without thinking he ran and the dark corridor leads him here Scala. This world is bright but every house acts like a heartless nest. He managed to find a big house near the sea and he got rid of the heartless. Vanitas is a dark being but after beaten by Ventus he couldn't use his dark corridors to escape this place and he uses this house as his hideout. After 5 years he was bored with heartless and he just wanted to meet real people. Not like he get along with them but at least they are not gonna try to steal his half heart.

When he get to house he let out a sigh and he slowly put Aqua on his coach. Watching her he thought that she looks harmless. "Ok Vanitas, you brought your enemy to home. But I think I can handle one master." said with grin on his face. Now seeing her at the same age as past, he thought she was in the RoD,too. He let her sleep while he can have a shower. He went to bathroom.

After a few minutes she slowly get up and check the area. "I am in a house. maybe some of the people let me rest when they found me around here. I need to thank them." She looked at the window and saw heartless around and she feel panicked. "What are they doing here?" she thought. Then she heard some noises from the hallway and she decided to look up. Trying to be ready for anything that can come from the behind the door she reached out to the door knob but someone opened the door and she freaked out. The person seemed familiar but she couldn't find why. Her eyes are now looking to his bare torso and she quickly locked her eyes on his trying not to blush with the sight of a muscular body in front of her. Vanitas smirked.

"It looks like you don't know knock the door, Aqua." 

She deadpanned. 'He knows me?' " Ow come on Aqua I think I am at least worthed to be remembered. But I can understand you. It's been eleven years you know when we last meet. " 

'Eleven?' she thought. "Didn't ring a bell? Ok one hint I was fifteen and as far as I see you didn't change at all." With his manner she could just think this must be Vanitas and she surprised by the dark part of Ventus is actually well... kind of handsome. He looks like in 19 or 20 she thought. His body really changed she cannot say anything about his face because she never seen it so the only thing didn't change was his teasing manner. 'What a joke. I was relieved when I escaped from RoD but I don't have any idea of encountering with the new Vanitas' "So if you excuse I need to change my clothes, then you can free to use bathroom, princess" said with joyful manner and passed her changed his direction to the his room. 

"Why I ended up with Vanitas" she said quietly. Then she thought a bath wouldn't harm so she entered the bathroom.


	2. Her prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanitas reached to sink and washed his hands and searched for ingredients. Aqua found it amusing and she giggled. 
> 
> "What? what is funny?" Vanitas snapped. 
> 
> "Being of darkness, pupil of master Xehanort is making dinner. To his old enemy?" she said.
> 
> "So should I stop being hospitable?" he said with a smirk and continued his cooking.

I'm in Vanitas' house and he offered me to use his bathroom." she explained herself. 'Should I worry? I don't know if he wants to do something to me he would do before I wake up. Why he is keeping me is a mystery. Maybe he need company?' she giggled. Why on the earth he need a company? He is the darkness. Loneliness is part of him. But now knowing his face she thought he is a real boy... was a boy. He is now well builded and muscular, not like a boy. All the things in her mind she entered bathroom and closed the door slowly. There was no lock she didn't feel well about this but the warmth of the bathroom pulled her and she started to undress. She filled the bathtub and dive in the hot water to relax. After eleven years, believing Vanitas, this is the first time she get a chance to real clean up.

Vanitas in his room trying to find his sock with frustration. He looked everywhere he thought it might be in other rooms. But he hit his foot to the drawer and he shouted in anger. Aqua heard that but didn't care. A little unversed popped up and suddenly run to bathroom. 

"Oh great. Wait where are you going I can't let her see you come here you little monster." 

He started to run from behind but it was too late. The unversed entered the bathroom. He gave a glance to bathroom. She was in bathtub and curtain was closed. He tried to catch unversed but it hopped on the sink. Vanitas slowly reached it but it jumped again and without thinking he jumped to it. He absorbed the unversed but he fell on the bathtub with curtain. Aqua screamed and dive deeper in bathtub. 

"Vanitas what do you think you are doing? Get out! I think you don't know knock the door either!" 

Vanitas think fast and said " After five years this was my only chance to see a naked woman" with a grin. This made Aqua blush. 'Aghh! Why he never stop teasing.' 

"Ok can you leave now?" 

"Whatever you say, master." he said and leave her alone.

"Wow that was so close." he thought what he said to Aqua and that was true. He has never seen a naked woman. He was standing in front of the door when she dressed and exited the bathroom. There was moment of silence between them. Vanitas broke that silence.

"The room at the end of hallway. You can use as yours." 

Aqua was surprised " Thank you Vanitas. But why are you offering me your house? we were enemies before." 

Vanitas smirked "Like you said we were." He waited a moment and kept going " I think every being needs a company so..." Vanitas was shocked at himself. He never admitted it before but he didn't like it. He averted his eyes from hers looking her dress.  
'She needs clothes.' he thought but didn't say anything.

Aqua thought he might be right. No one deserves loneliness. She decided to stay until she find a way to rescue her friends.

" I really appreciated your behavior Vanitas. Thank you and you are right I was lonely for too long." Then she heard her stomach grunt. Vanitas take this opportunity to make her teased.

"Looks like someone needs my dinner. Don't worry I'll keep you like at home, Master." he said talking like to a baby. She didn't say anything but a little redness in her cheeks can be showed the way to kitchen and they started walk there.

Vanitas reached to sink and washed his hands and searched for ingredients. Aqua found it amusing and she giggled.

"What? what is funny?" Vanitas snapped. 

"Being of darkness, pupil of master Xehanort is making dinner. To his old enemy?" she said.

"So should I stop being hospitable?" he said with a smirk and continued his cooking.

Aqua left him in kitchen, she saw a bookshelf and grabbed one of the books.

'A fairytale? This must be here before he came this world.' But the book appealed her. She hesitantly took the book and sat the sofa started to read.

Vanitas was so caught up with cooking so he didn't realize Aqua was no more in kitchen. He finally prepared the meal: beef stew. He arranged the dinner table for themselves.

"Aqua,dinner is ready! Aqua?" he shouted. he thought calling Aqua for dinner was something he never imagined before and it didn't make sense. But he was hungry and couldn't care what she thought about him. He didn't receive any respond from her so he went to other rooms to look her and he found her reading a book, a fairytale, carefully. This gave a little smile on his face. His mind never stopped acting like Vanitas. He stepped in front of her and while grabbing the book.

"Why are you reading a book about prince when you have your prince in front of you?" 

Vanitas got close to her like waiting for answer but all he got is a slight blush on her face. He stepped back.

"And I prepared the dinner for us." 

He never stopped grinning at her. Aqua was shocked but she stood up and followed Vanitas to the kitchen.

When they got to kitchen she was surprised because the table was well prepared with utensils, covers and the stew smelled delicious. Vanitas made her sit like a gentleman and sat his chair against to Aqua. He didn't know why he act like this but he liked teasing Aqua. Smell of the stew reminded him his hungriness and he started to eat. While eating nobody broke the silence. When they done with eating Aqua offered that she would clean up kitchen. Vanitas didn't think much and accepted, leaving her in kitchen.

After finishing the cleaning Aqua went to Vanitas' room and stood there don't know if she knock the door or just leave. Before she could decide what to do Vanitas opened the door and saw her.

"I didn't know you like spying on people." Said with a angry tone while walking towards to her and trapping her between wall and him.

" You can enter every room but mine. Just if I want. Did you understand?"

He put his hand on right side of her head. Then he realized how she became so small under his dominance and he backed of off her. 

"So what were you searching?"said with his normal tone expecting Aqua can get her courage back to speak. But she only could look her clothes but Vanitas easily understood what is the problem. 

"I let you wear some of my clothes for now, wait here I'll come in a jiffy." said and went to room. She wasn't expecting that. She have to stay away from room. Like he said he came fast with a short and black tshirt, lending them to Aqua. 

" You can use that room." pointing the room that next to bathroom.

"Good night, Aqua" he said and closed the door without hearing Aqua, saying good night to him. Aqua felt so tired. She immediately changed the clothes Vanitas lent her. Smell of Vanitas' clothes reminded of him, the dark scent of him. She didn't think too much and when she placed her head to pillow she fell asleep quickly.

In the other room Vanitas was thinking... about her. He didn't get why she is in his mind all the time. Before he can find an answer for his question he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mistakes. English isn't my mother language.   
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
